


He who sat in trees for him

by EnchantedToReadYou



Series: Wonderful Christmas Time. [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedToReadYou/pseuds/EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven-year-old Blaine decides to climb a tree only to realize that he needs help to get back down. Written for the Klaineadvent prompt: Balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He who sat in trees for him

Blaine is on top of the world.

At least that is what it feels like the first few moments when he can even see the roof tops from up in the tree. Sure, his knee is scraped from the bark and his friends are all playing on the jungle gym while he is up here alone, but he has done it. Tiny Tim, that’s what some of the mean boys call him even though his name is Blaine and he is seven, he is still growing and one day he will tower over them all. That day is not today, but today he actually climbed the biggest tree near the playground.

Today is also the day that he realizes that he is afraid of heights.  
“Does the tree help you feel big, Tiny Tim?”, Roger asks. From up here he doesn’t look as threatening but Blaine barely dares to even take a glance.  
“Yeah? Feeling big?” RIck chimes in. He never has his own witty remarks.  
When Blaine doesn’t reply they get bored until Roger comes up with an idea that makes Blaine hug the tree trunk tightly, despite the ants crawling on it. They shake the tree and though the sturdy oak barely moves it’s enough to make him nauseous with fear. He is too high, he will lose what little balance he has and he will fall and fall and fall-

“Help! Please, get me down! Help!”

There is no way to know but Blaine is sure that he has been up for hours. His arms ache from their tight grip and even Roger has noticed that he won’t make the tree sway. Instead he calls Blaine a crybaby and laughs. For the first time he is right. Where are his friends? Why don’t they help him?

He calls out again and again until a voice coming from far too closely talks to him. It almost makes him let go of the tree.”Hey, bud. It’s alright we are here to get you down.”

Blaine blinks hesitantly. Just long enough to make out the shape of a man. Then once more, taking in his black and yellow clothes. The man is very unlike the big, buff firefighters Blaine has in his books. His face is soft and he doesn’t even have a moustache. He actually looks more like a prince with his blue eyes and bright grin and that serves to momentarily distract Blaine, who lets go of the trunk.  
“Woah, easy, bud.” The prince/firefighter holds him in his arms and carries him down. Blaine isn’t even scared. ”I am sorry we took so long. We actually got called because the neighbor

thought that a kitten got stuck in a tree. Who would have thought that the kitten was actually a boy?”

Blaine actually laughs when he feels the ground on his feet. He missed it and he would never leave it again, ever. For a second he is distracted by someone berating Roger and Rick but then he looks at his hero again and feels himself blush. This is what the princesses in Disney movies feel when they get rescued. Or when they rescue others, as Mulan did.  
“I just wanted to be taller so they wouldn’t pick on me.” He blurts out, just so the situation is no longer that embarrassing.”I didn’t like the height very much though. It’s scary to be tall.”

The prince laughs.”It’s okay to be scared. Growing can be very scary.”

“Even to firefighters?”

“Even to firefighters.”

Blaine chuckles.”Then I don’t want to grow up.”

“Good idea.” He pulls his helmet off and sets it on Blaine’s head. It’s far too big and slides down too far, until Blaine has to hold it up to see his prince. “You can hold onto that for a while. That will make the mean boys jealous.”

Blaine feels so very brave with the helmet. Brave enough that he can’t hold his tongue.”But if I don’t grow up, I can’t ever marry my prince.”

The firefighter looks at him dumbfounded until he breaks off in a laugh that makes Blaine feel foolish. He had just declared his love to him and he is laughed at. His day can only get worse if they put him back in that tree.  
“I’m sure your prince will wait for however long you need to grow.” His hero says and soothes his ache.

Maybe he is right, but Blaine will still make sure to hurry up to grow. Maybe he can climb on a few trees then and wait for him to rescue him again.


End file.
